We will remember them
by netball007
Summary: It's ANZAC day 2010 and the HMAS Hammersley crew are attending the ANZAC day service.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol or any recognisable characters, so please don't sue.**

**A/N: This story is slightly AU as I have made Chloe 5 years old. I love ANZAC day and so decided to write a Sea Patrol story about this holiday, I hope you enjoy. **

It was a sunny day in Cairns, and the crew of the HMAS Hammersley were in their celebration dress waiting for the 2010 ANZAC day service to commence. All the crew were in a good mood, well nearly all of them were in a good mood.

"Oh come on why do we have to be here?" 2 dads quietly asked Spider who was sitting next to him just behind the CO.

"Because it is ANZAC day and we are members of the armed forces" Spider said back just as quietly so that the CO or XO didn't hear the conversation, or they would be in serious trouble.

"Yeah and that doesn't mean we should have to wear our dress whites" 2 dads said indicating his uniform, which caused Spider to roll his eyes.

"2 dads would you please just be quite ANZAC day is one of the most important holidays in our country, and you better hope that commander Marshall or any senior officer doesn't hear you talking like that cause if they do I can assure you, you won't be very popular." Spider said to his mate and using his head to indicate the row in front of them where the officers of the HMAS Hammersley were sitting and practically to Buffer who had turned around to look at them.

He then took a look around at the rest of the crew of the Hammersley and realised that someone was missing.

"Where's Bomber? I thought that we all had to be here, and the service is about to start," Spider said causing 2 dads to turn and look around for Bomber, he was about to reply when Mike turned around to inform them that they now needed to be quite as the parade and just arrived.

The crew watched as the parade came into the grounds, and as Commander Marshall lead over another sailor and a girl of five or six over to the seats next to the crew that had been reserved.

The female sailor who had come with Commander Marshall walked up to the front and started speaking as the crew looked at each other shocked at who was speaking.

"On Sunday the 25th of April 1915 Australian and New Zealand troops under the command of General William Riddell landed on the beach at Gallipoli in the place now known as ANZAC cove. This landing was to be a black mark on the allies campaign by the end of the campaign there would be 8,700 Australian and 2,721 New Zealand casualties." Able seaman Rebecca 'Bomber' Brown read, before she stepped down and allowed Commander Marshall to come to the front and address the public.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and children welcome to the 95th year since the landing at Gallipoli, we extend a warm welcome to our retired service men that are joining us here today. I ask you to all join us in singing our first song 'Morning has broken'.

Once everyone had sat down Marshall came back up to the front and finished his welcome speech.

"ANZAC day 2010 is a chance when we can all look back not just on what happened in Gallipoli, but also in all the wars that our country has taken part in. And it also a chance to say thank you to all those who have lost their lives in protecting the freedom of our country. I ask you to all join us in singing 'My God my help in ages past'"

"We now come to the laying of the wreaths" Marshall said as everyone remand standing as he called up the groups one by one to lay down their wreaths.

"I ask you to now join us in singing the Australian national anthem 'Advance Australia fair" Marshall said.

After the anthem Bomber stood back up the front.

"Each year on ANZAC day we gather and for those of us who are in the armed services or who have served before us, look back and remember our fallen friends, and family, who have gone into battle with us but will not be coming home. Families remember the sacrifices that loved ones have made so that we could live in freedom. And in schools they teach the children what ANZAC day is all about and so I would like to welcome Miss Chloe Blake who will read the poem in Flanders field, and will lead us in the ode." Bomber said as the five year old came up and stood beside her the Hammersley crew started cheering and Swain pulled out his phone so that he could record his daughter.

"This poem was written by John McCrae

'_In Flanders fields the poppies blow  
Between the crosses, row on row,  
That mark our place: and in the sky  
The larks, still bravely singing, fly  
Scarce heard amid the guns below._

_We are the Dead. Short days ago  
We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,  
Loved and were loved, and now we lie  
In Flanders fields._

_Take up our quarrel with the foe:  
To you from failing hands we throw  
The torch; be yours to hold it high.  
If ye break faith with us who die  
We shall not sleep, though poppies grow  
In Flanders fields.'_

I ask you to please join us in saying the remembrance" Chloe finished the poem with Bomber helping her.

Once the poem had been read and the cheers for Chloe had died down Commander Marshall joined Bomber and Chloe on stage and together they said the ode.

"They shall not grow old as we that are left grow old,

Age shall not worry them or the years condemn,

At the going down of the sun and in the morning"

"We will remember them" everyone said at the end.

"We now come to the end of our service I ask you to all please stand for the last post and remain standing as the parade is dismissed." Commander Marshall said as people stood as the last post was played and the Australian flag was lowered to half mast.

After the service the crew stood around chatting amongst themselves and with family, and other members of the navy.

"Daddy!"

Swain knelt down as his daughter sweeping her up into his arms as he said, "Hey princess"

"Did you see me up on stage, I had so much fun" Chloe said very excitedly.

Swain laughed as he answered his daughter, "that's good to hear, and yes I did see you were awesome."

"I agree you were great up there," said a voice from behind Chloe.

"Thanks Peter, daddy can I go play now please?" Chloe asked in one breath.

"Of course sweetie" Swain said setting her down.

As Swain watched Chloe run off to play he turned back to Buffer and continued the conversation they were having before Chloe had come over, five minutes later Bomber walked over and handed a mug of coffee to both Swain and Buffer. As the crew of the HMAS Hammersley stood around talking the Australian flag flew at half mast in the background.

**THE END **

**Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
